Shadow of a Trusting World
by Blue Dragon
Summary: Another afterwar fic. About a nonAnimorph warrior who meets some members of the legendary Animorphs... but they were not at all as he expected. In fact, they were quite the opposite.


Shadow of a Trusting World  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She wobbled into the bar with the look of someone who didn't need any more drinks. Tobias would generally not use the word 'wobble' about such a beautiful girl, purely out of the reason that it wasn't very flattering, but as her gaze flickered around the room until she found what she was looking for she gave the impression of having not too much control of what was around her. Despite that, she shone with confidence.  
  
Tobias recognized a warrior when he saw one. He had been one himself, during the war. A lowly officer. The pay had been lousy, and only the generals - and the Animorphs, of course - got any real attention as heroes.  
  
He lifted his mead to his lips and swiped it all down his throat. He had fought like everyone else, fought like mad at times, and what had he gotten for it?  
  
Nothing. His family was dead. His fiancée, Isabella, was still alive - as far as he knew. It was just that she had been one of those the Yeerks took with them when they fled from Earth.  
  
It was like; here's a medal, thank you very much, sorry about your loss, now be a good boy and help build up society.  
  
Society. The most modern cities these times reminded him of the slums you could have found in the edges of cities in poor countries. Crime bloomed, the sale of "illegal substances" flourished, even more considering that there was no government that actually worked… people were back to each for themselves.  
  
If you couldn't watch your own back, you were in trouble. Everyone mistrusted everyone else. Everyone looked at everyone else like a possible enemy, not as a possible friend. Either you were confident, and knew you could watch your back, or you sneaked around like a hunted animal hoping no-one would pay any attention to you.  
  
Specially in the part of town where that specific bar lay. Another illegal gathering of criminals and unemployed. Selling illegal drugs and illegal drinks.  
  
No-one cared.  
  
No-one could do anything about it even if they would have cared.  
  
He sighed, pulled his hand through his short black hair, and sat down deeper on the chair. His gaze searched for the woman who had just entered and he found her sitting unsteadily on a chair, screaming at the bartender to get her a drink.  
  
There was something familiar about her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, as he had drunk his fair share of mead himself, but he knew he'd seen her some place before.  
  
She was getting a lot of attention. Most of it was probably unwanted. A pretty woman like that should not be in such a bar alone at that hour. Specially not when she was hardly aware of where she was.  
  
Tobias shook his head, partly feeling sorry for her but also feeling that it wasn't his problem, and looked down at his table, made sure he had no more mead left and got ready to leave. He might as well start walking home before the worst rabble started sneaking along the streets.  
  
Although his home was no more than the roofless ruin of a pre-war house. He made a living in the basement, which was more or less in one piece. He didn't have to freeze to death at winter, and he didn't get that wet when it rained. Better than most "homes".  
  
Then another woman came in. This one was not as beautiful than the first, but pretty. She moved in a way that suggested she was not the right person to turn to if you were looking for a fight. For two reasons; she wasn't out to fight, but she'd still manage well in kicking your butt. She stopped just inside the door, glanced around, and relief was obvious on her face when she saw the woman by the bar. With a few quick steps she was there, pulling at her friend.  
  
A few of the onlookers looked away, grumpily, maybe unhappy as their plans - probably not many honourably ones - for the evening were ruined.  
  
"No!" the woman protested, angrily swiping with an arm as if it was a paw. The movement made her loose her balance and she almost fell of the chair.  
  
"Rachel, don't be silly," the other woman scolded, grabbing a hold of her shoulder to steady her as she turned to the bartender and asked how much she needed to pay. The bartender muttered a sum that was paid instantly.  
  
With the help of her friend, Rachel got as far as the door before the next protest.  
  
"No!" she screeched. "I don't want to!" her fingers suddenly looked like claws, her fingers furry, and with a bitter face her friend slapped her, hard, across the face.  
  
Rachel staggered back but was caught and more or less held up.  
  
"No morphing," the friend hissed as she pushed Rachel out the door. "No morphing! You know that!"  
  
Tobias's ears were suddenly on alert. He left the money to pay for the mead on his table and got to his feet. He caught up with the two women outside the bar.  
  
"Do you need help?" he asked.  
  
The friend glanced at him, watchfully but not afraid.  
  
Another warrior. Definitely.  
  
"No," she said. "We'll be fine."  
  
Tobias shrugged. "I was just thinking… this is not the best part of town, not even the best part of the bad part of town… and it isn't the right time to be outside alone."  
  
She smiled wearily. "I can look after myself."  
  
"I don't doubt that," he said. "But with your friend… two extra eyes never hurt anyone."  
  
"Depends on where they're looking," she replied. She heaved Rachel up to her feet since she had been slipping down to the ground bit by bit, and turned towards him. "If you've got some type of mischief in mind I strongly advice you to find other plans. I've had a really bad night so far, searching for her all across town, and if it gets any worse…" she shrugged. "Come along if you wish. But don't try any tricks."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," Tobias laughed, and followed her as she began walking, dragging her friend along. "Do you have a name?"  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"Simple courtesy."  
  
"Courtesy can be faked."  
  
"So can a name."  
  
She bit her lip, maybe hesitating, but then answered; "Cassie."  
  
"And you can morph?"  
  
Suddenly she reminded him mostly of a cornered wildcat. Her entire manner changed altogether. "Who says I can?!"  
  
Tobias backed away. "Hey, cool it, I didn't mean to be nosy! I just overheard what you told your friend Rachel. And I can add two and two. And even if you tell me, that'd only mean I think an extra time before I do something unpleasant."  
  
She hissed something to herself. "Yep, I can morph. And so can Rachel." She sighed. "When she's sober, that is. Which again means, we can keep out of trouble."  
  
"I believe you," he stated sincerely.  
  
He knew he'd seen the two of them some time before. And now he knew where.  
  
They were those cursed Animorphs. The ones who got all the credit, all the honour, all the thank-yous after the war.  
  
But Tobias sighed. They'd lost members to the war as well. He didn't know how many they had been, but he knew they had lost a good dozen.  
  
"And your name?" Cassie asked after a silence. Her eyes were scanning the entrance to a nearby alley - comparable to a medieval gutter - as she spoke.  
  
"Tobias."  
  
Rachel suddenly threw her head back and wailed like a beaten animal. She fell down to the ground and pulled together into a ball, sobbing and wailing with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Cassie glared at him for a second, then realised it wasn't really his fault, and knelt by her friend.  
  
"I'm sorry," Tobias said. "I… I didn't know."  
  
"That's why she's like this," Cassie said bitterly, trying to pull Rachel up to her feet again. "We lost our Tobias to the Yeerks. She thinks it's her fault - oh, well. It takes too long to explain. You can't even mention it without… well, see for yourself."  
  
Tobias nodded.  
  
Cassie was whispering to her friend, trying to convince her to stand up again, but without any success.  
  
"Should I help you?" Tobias asked finally. "I could carry her."  
  
Cassie bit her lip, looking down at her friend. Then she nodded. "It's easier than dragging her."  
  
Tobias bent down to lift up the sobbing Animorph.  
  
Pain in his neck! He pulled away, crouched together, looking around nervously… ready to fight, ready to flee… a very familiar feeling.  
  
But Cassie wasn't afraid. In fact… "Kelly!" she said. "Don't!"  
  
Tobias felt his neck and saw blood on his fingertips. The wound stung, but he'd had worse injuries. It was just a scratch. Painful, but still just a scratch.  
  
A large snowy owl landed on the ground. It moved without a sound, wings not even rustling. Its talons were bloody.  
  
A great horned owl landed next to it. You okay? a voice asked. A man's voice.  
  
"I'm fine," Cassie said. "Demorph. I need help carrying her."  
  
The great horned owl began demorphing.  
  
But the snowy owl stretched her wings and looked at Cassie. I'll tell the others you found her. she prepared to lift off, but hesitated and turned her head to the side. Marco's angry at you again.  
  
"He's got no right to be angry," Cassie said.  
  
He gets angry when he's worried. You didn't even leave a note.  
  
"He's too protective," Cassie stated. "Always has been, always will be."  
  
Maybe with right, Kelly said. You know what happened to Jake.  
  
"Don't remind me." Cassie looked pained. Then she sighed. "Tell Marco I'm fine, and I won't do it again."  
  
The snowy owl fluffed her feathers, maybe signalling it wasn't her problem, and then lifted silently off the ground and disappeared.  
  
"But I'm not promising anything!" Cassie shouted after it.  
  
Where the great horned owl had been stood a man now, arms crossed and eyes watching Tobias keenly, trying to decide if he was a threat or not. "Did this guy trouble you?"  
  
Cassie shook her head. "No," she said.  
  
"Good."  
  
"But Craig, don't ask him for his name, for…" she glanced meaningfully at Rachel and Craig nodded.  
  
"We heard her scream," he said. "That's why Kelly reacted like that. Sorry."  
  
Tobias nodded, accepting the apology, but having a feeling there was about the same feeling in those words as there would have been if he'd said "kill him". But he was smart enough not to complain about it. These weren't the right people to annoy.  
  
"It's okay," he said instead. "You can't trust anyone nowadays. I'd have reacted the same way."  
  
But Craig had forgotten about him by then. "So how are we going to get Rachel home?"  
  
"I thought could morph the horse… the problem is just that she'd fall off. I need someone to hold her up."  
  
Tobias thought for a flickering moment that he could have done that, but kept his mouth shut.  
  
Craig nodded. He turned to Tobias. "Thanks for your help, but we'll manage from here." It was a clear and final dismissal. Not as much "thanks" as "go away". Tobias nodded, turned and walked away. He could hear the two Animorphs discussing how to get their friend home.  
  
And he wondered where their home was. He hadn't been aware they were even in the area.  
  
He sighed, and thought it didn't matter. Who cared if they were nearby? Big deal, just a few heroes hiding from the public in the city.  
  
And hiding they needed. Morphers - former Controllers - and Animorphs were a not so liked minority. People were afraid of them. Because they didn't understand them. And also, because there were horror tales about morphers going wild and starting killing people. Not that non-morphers didn't do that, it was just that the morphers did more damage.  
  
Tobias looked over his shoulder, back at the two Animorphs, but they were gone. The shadows on the street were many; they could have gone anywhere. He looked around, wondering which way was the quickest way home. And at the same time making sure he wasn't followed.  
  
If he had looked up, he'd have seen a snowy owl silently watching him. If he'd seen it, he'd have understood.  
  
The world's motto, even the motto of morphers, was to trust no-one.  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's note;  
  
That's all. Warned you not to read it. It's more of a world-description, a vision of the post-war future, than a story. Review, tell me it's stupid, and I'll delete it. Maybe. 


End file.
